Freaks and Bats
by TIRN33
Summary: Tim Drake is your average nerd. But what happens when he gets his hands on a flawed Pennicle Chip? FREAKAZOID! Follow Tim and his adventure with hi new found powers!
1. Chapter 1

**So, after watching the show a hundred times, I decided to make a Fanfiction about it :D just so we make this clear...**

**Tim Drake-Dexter Douglas**

**Lex Luthor-**Armando Guitierrez****

**Evan McCulloch-**Roddy MacStew****

**That's all you need to know right now :D The rest you'll see :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Crud, Crud, <em>CRUD<em>!" Evan McCulloch shouted as he bursted through the door and stomped his foot down. He barged into the main room with a long stack of paper in his hand.

"Are you _sure _about this?" One of the business men asked.

"Aye! As sure as a Snail hates salt Sure about this." He crossed his arms. "With no doubt in me membrane. Gentleman, the Pinnacle Chip is _flawed_."

The business men all simultaneously grabbed their faces. "Oh, no!"

"Uh, how _exactly _is this _flaw _manifested?" Another business man asked.

Evan jumped on the table and began to walk down it. "Well, first, the user would have to be connected to the internet." He held up his finger. "Then pressed in an exact sequence of keys, followed by delete. I've calculated the odd of this happening to four-hundred-fifty million to one."

"Four-hundred-fifty million to one? What are we worried about?" Another business man asked. The other s agreed and began to chatter about how unimportant it was to be worried.

But Evan thought differently. "CUT THE CRUD!" He crossed his arms. "I wouldn't have such happy slacks if I was you. Because if someone _did _manage to activate the flaw, the pinnacle chip would overload, causing a concentrated beam of energy to zap the user. It would fill his or her brain with _all _the information on the internet, it would give them _superhuman _strength, enabling for them to do just about anythin'! To put it simply, they'd turn into a _Freakazoid_!"

"A Freakazoid? What's that?" Another Business man asked.

Evan leaned down towards said business man. "That's just what it sounds like Mr. Fancy Man sittin' in your chair!"

"Well, perhaps we should _recall _the chip." Another business man suggested.

The others seemed to agree as they turned to each other and chatted.

"Gentleman, it's Christmas Eve. Our Company, LexCorp, has sold over sixty-million chips. _Sixty-million_." Lex Luthor stated as he got up off of his seat. "Tomarrow, people all over the world will be having cookies and fudges and opening little presents with little pinnacle chips inside them. A recall with-at this late stage-would verily impact our end of the year earnings-." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a stack of checks. "-As well as your _Christmas Bonuses _which I hold here, in my hand." He waved them around a little.

The business men stared at Lex with amazement gleaming in their eyes. And finally, one piped up. "Oh, heck, what's _one _little _flaw_?" He laughed. The others joined in.

"Tell me, my _dear _good friend, Evan McCulloch, does anyone else know about this…_flaw_?" Lex asked as he placed a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Nay, not yet." Evan furrowed his brow.

Lex smiled and suddenly _shoved _Evan out of the penthouse window of the building. Evan screamed as he fell; only falling into a large pile of snow to break his fall.

"Now, how did _that_ happen?" Lex asked as he leaned forward. All the other business men stood behind him with worry on their face. Lex began to laugh manically. And when he noticed that his business men weren't laughing with him, he put his arms up and said, "Laugh with me!"

The others began to laugh as well.

Down below, where Evan was incased in a pile of snow, got up with a frown on his face. "Crud."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Wayne mansion in Gotham, Tim Drake, Jason Todd and their cat Damian Wayne sat around the Christmas tree opening presents early after bugging their mom and dad-Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson-about opening presents early. Jason was the first to open his presents as he ripped the colorful paper off of his box and yanked open the box.<p>

"A butterfly knife! Yes!" Jason cheered as he pulled out the knives and began to play with it.

"We almost got you a shot gun." Bruce said as he pulled the video camera from his eye.

"But then we thought, _no_, Bruce is too traumatized by the death of his parents with a gun, so we got you a knife." Dick said in an unbelievable perky mood.

"Maybe you can give your gun collection to your brother?" Bruce smiled as he put the camera back to his eye.

"_Yeah _I'm so _sure_." Jason smirked as he kept playing with his knife.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tim asked as continued to pet Damian.

Jason gave his brother a deadpan look and then punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Tim shouted as he grabbed his arm. He glared at Jason, then stuck his tongue out and maid the awkward noise, "pfffft."

Bruce pulled the video camera away from his eye and gave Tim a scolding look, "Worms and Weasels, Tim. What have we told you about going-" Bruce stuck out his tongue, "_Pfffft _to your brother?"

Tim sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Okay now!"Dick squeaked. "Timmy's turn! Timmy's turn!" He handed Tim his Christmas present and clasped his hands together. Tim lazily grabbed it, only for Damian to start reaching out for it.

"Damian, stop it." Tim glared as he pushed the cat away. He then ripped off the paper and opened the box. His eyes shimmered as they rested on-

_**[Dramatic Music] **_

The Pinnacle Chip. Tim picked it up and pulled it up to get a better look at it. "Wow! A Pinnacle Chip!" He beamed. "Oh, this is _great_! It'll make my computer _twice _as fast! It'll allow for _true _dedicated multitasking and at three-hundred megahertz and sixteen megs of ram, I can inter-."

"Tim, honey, honey-you're boring us again." Dick stated; still as chipper as ever.

"Sorry," Tim got up and smiled. "Can I go put it in!"

"Oooookay, Hun! But only in your _computer_!" Dick announced.

Tim blinked, and then shook his head, running up stairs to put the chip in his computer. He bursted through the door with Damian right behind him and ran to his computer. He pulled open the computer and took the circuit board out of it. He placed the chip in it and smiled as he put the top back on and pressed the start button on the computer. A large smile spread upon Tim's lips as the computer lit up. He sat down in his chair, Damian hopping on his lap.

"Yes, Internet here we come!" He typed in a couple of keys until the words; _Welcome to The Internet _popped up. "We're in!" He cheered. Then the words: _Enter Destination Code_ came up and Tim frowned. "Oh, shoot! Where's my code book!" He looked under the many books that were splayed out on his desk and got up off the seat; Damian staying on the chair. He turned around only to see that his room was _full _of books. With a sigh, he searched the room, unbeknownst, his cat spotted a butterfly that had flown through his open window and was flying around his computer. Damian furrowed his brow and jumped up on the keyboard.

_The user would have to be connected to the internet. _

He growled as the butterfly was flying past the computer screen.

_Then, they'd have to enter an exact sequence of keys…_

Damian stomped on the keys; entering _"[=g3,8d]\&fbb=-q]/hk%fg"_ as he swatted at the butterfly; finally falling off the computer desk when the butterfly got out of rage for him.

"Found it." Tim said as he grabbed his book and sat down at the desk again. "Huh?" He looked at the computer. "What's this junk?"

_Followed by delete_.

Tim shook his head and-

_**We interrupt this program to increase dramatic tension…**_

…

_**Thank you. And now back to our program. **_

Tim pressed the button and his computer screen began to shine immensely. "Whoa." Tim gasped. Suddenly, his entire room was filled with a bright blue light that swirled around his room and began to suck him into his computer. Tim turned into a bolt of lightning and was shot into his computer screen. He screamed as he deformed and reformed in the mainframe of the internet. He assumed gravity worked here because he began to fall through everything that was the internet; History, Pop Culture, even . Until he crashed onto a wire that led to the ultimate internet source. He clung onto it for dear life until he was picked up by a red light and dragged all the way to the internet source. While in there, his body began to rush and he felt his body going through an awkward transformation. It wasn't until his entire body changed from Tim Drake to the ultimate being of Freakazoid.

Freakazoid burst out into the internet and began flying in every which way possible; flying around history, swimming through pop culture, and even stopping to read some FanFiction. All until he stopped and looked straight at you.

"Hi! I'm Freakazoid! And this is the end of this chapter! Review!"

* * *

><p><strong>You heard the man!<strong>


	2. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
